


How Can You Say We're Not Right For Each Other? Part 1

by KahtyaSofia



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: First Time, Good Cookie, M/M, YAGKYAS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Brad/Nate first time fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Can You Say We're Not Right For Each Other? Part 1

The email was succinct, much like Nate himself.

_Everywhere I went, someone knew me. Making small talk was becoming exhausting. After all that desert, I wanted to stay near the ocean. I'm in room 745 at the Crowne Plaza in Ventura until Friday. _

_Nate_

Brad read and re-read the email several times, his heart hammering in his chest. This was it. They were finally going to confront this thing that had been between them from the start but had grown during their deployment. They were home and on leave and apparently Nate thought, and Brad agreed, that they needed to either act on the mutual attraction or put it the fuck away for good.

Brad shut down his laptop and stuffed some clothes into a backpack. Three leisurely hours later, he walked sedately through the lobby of the hotel set right on the water in Ventura.

Nate answered the door immediately, not showing the slightest surprise to find Brad there.

"That was quick," Nate said, stepping back to let Brad enter. "Then again, I knew you weren't going to waste any time."

Brad dropped his backpack and helmet on the floor of Nate's room and moved to stand in front of the wide window. The view of the Pacific was breathtaking but Brad didn't see it.

He turned to face Nate. He leaned back against the windowsill, folded his arms over his chest, and crossed his legs at the ankles. "Delaying wouldn't change the outcome and I think we both need some resolution so we can move on with our lives. Hopefully together."

Nate regarded Brad for a long moment. "What is it you think needs resolving?"

"Maybe not resolving as much as acknowledging."

"My question stands."

Brad sighed heavily. "This connection we have. This unspoken way we have of talking. The way we gravitate toward one another's presence. The tension, the touching, and the eyefucking."

Nate nodded once. "I agree we should discuss whatever connection is between us so that we can deal with it and move past it."

"I'm sorry, you must have missed the part where I said 'move on with our lives, _together_'."

Nate's hands came to rest on his hips in an agitated motion. "Jesus, Brad. Not only is it impractical, but you have to admit; we're not really _right_ for each other."

Brad's eyes narrowed. "And how did you reach that conclusion?"

"You're west coast, I'm east coast. I read about it, you go out and do it. You love speed and I'd rather take things slow. You build computers and I break them. You surf. I drown."

Brad pushed up from the windowsill. "You're college educated and an officer and I'm a military school brat and nothing more than a grunt."

"Don't you belittle yourself that way," Nate snapped, stepping forward. "You're smarter than most officers, possibly including me. You could go to college if you wanted. You _chose_ your path, Brad. You didn't settle, so don't try to tell me you're not smart enough or capable enough …"

Nate broke off and sucked in his lower lip. Brad watched him worry it between his teeth. It had been easier to trap Nate into agreement than he'd thought it would be.

"Your email said you were tired of making small talk," Brad said. "I bet you're dying for someone to talk to about our time in theater."

"Yes," Nate answered quietly.

"Do any of your friends or family understand why you joined the Corps?" Brad asked, pressing his point.

"No."

"Do they understand why you're leaving or do they just think you're correcting your previous mistake? Or maybe, you've finally gotten over your youthful folly?"

Nate stared at Brad mutely.

"Thought so," Brad sighed. "I understand why you became a Marine and if anyone is going to understand why you need to leave, it will be me."

"I haven't said I'm leaving," Nate protested.

I see it in your eyes, Nate," Brad insisted. "You're too disillusioned to stay."

"I haven't made my decision, yet."

Brad closed the distance between them and Nate held his ground. He liked that about Nate, he couldn't be intimidated.

"You can say we're not right for each other," Brad said, staring intently into Nate's eyes. "But the way I see it is, we're not meant for anyone else."

"At least for the foreseeable future," Nate's voice had softened. "I'm still your commanding officer."

"Which is why, I would assume, you came to a hotel well outside of town where no one knows either of us."

Brad could tell by Nate's expression that he'd won. Nate had ceded to Brad's logic and his own desires.

Wrapping one hand around the back of Nate's neck and gripping his hip with the other, Brad pulled Nate's unresisting body into his own. He brought their mouths together firmly, immediately running his tongue along the seam of Nate's lips, seeking entrance.

Nate fisted his hands in the back of Brad's shirt and opened himself up readily. Brad moaned at the first warm, wet touch of their tongues. Nate sighed and pressed himself closer to Brad's body, grinding their hips together.

Brad pulled back abruptly and maneuvered Nate toward the bed. "Together, right?" Brad's words were more declaration than interrogative.

“Together,” Nate breathed against his mouth before he let Brad press him down onto the bed.


End file.
